The present invention generally relates to the field of reclining devices for supporting the human body, and more particularly to an improved inflatable body support that provides pressure, heat and moisture dissipation to prevent the onset of pressure sores and ulcers.
Pressure sores, and resulting ulcers, can begin long before a person is lying on a hospital bed. Pressure sores can result from the person being placed upon a hard hospital transportation cart, operating room table, CAT scanner, cardiac or day chair or wheelchair for an extended length of time. Inflatable pressure reducing and heat dissipating body supports, such as the one disclosed and illustrated in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,163 to Quillen et al., are now we known in the prior art as simple, cost effective means to provide effective skin care management. The inflatable body support in FIG. 6 of Quillen et al. is formed from a pair of plastic sheets joined together about their common periphery to form a single air pressurizable chamber therebetween. The pair of plastic sheets also have a plurality of aligned holes extending therethrough with the sheets being joined together around the circumference of each hole, preventing air flow from the air pressurizable chamber into the holes. The end result is a single chambered inflatable body cushion with a plurality of holes through and through.
The single air chamber design of the prior art inflatable body supports, such as the support of FIG. 6 of Quillen et al., are designed to provide equal support to the entire body, thereby reducing pressure on any one area to well below the capillary closure pressure to prevent pressure sores and ulcers from developing. Since heat build up can lead to tissue breakdown and harbor infection, air circulation is promoted by providing holes through and through the single air chamber over substantially its entire surface area. These holes also permit moisture to flow down and away from the person, which is particularly important for the incontinent person. Prior art inflatable body supports without holes through and through therefore do not provide adequate heat and moisture dissipation.
Skin friction and deep tissue shear is minimized in state of the prior art inflatable body supports through the use of non-abrasive materials of construction, which allows the person to easily move, eliminating friction or resistance. A non-porous, durable, hypo-allergenic vinyl with a flame retardant and an anti-microbial added has been a preferred material to date. The single air chamber, low profile design also deceases deep tissue shear because the support will contour to the person's body, thus cradling the body to provide support. For person safety, adjustable VELCRO brand hook and loop fasteners have been utilized to anchor the prior art supports to a mattress or other support surface.
Exemplary state of the prior art inflatable body supports of the Quillen et al. type described above are manufactured by EHOB, Inc., of Indianapolis, Ind., and are identified by the WAFFLE trademark, which is Registered in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.